borderlandsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handsome Jack
In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel beginnt die Geschichte von Handsome Jack (damals eigentlich noch John), welcher ein einfacher Programmierer war und auf dem Weg zur Rückeroberung der Helios und der Öffnung der Kammer auf Elpis letztendlich die Person wurde, die man aus Borderlands 2 kennt. So brachte er am Ende der Story seinen Vorgestzten Harold Tassiter um und übernahm die Hyperion Corporation. Handsome Jack hat sich zum Diktator von Pandora erhoben, nachdem er die Hyperion Corporation übernommen hat. Er wird direkt als Gegenspieler in Borderlands 2 eingeführt. Er behauptet sogar den Zerstörer getötet zu haben und die Aufgabe des Spielers ist es, Jack zu erledigen. Im Orbit um Pandora kreist eine stationäre Mondbasis, die Helios, genau zwischen Pandora und ihrem Mond Elpis, die als seine Basis gilt. Von dort aus kann er die Spieler jederzeit beobachten. Allerdings reicht es Ihm nicht passiv ins Geschehen einzugreifen, er bombardiert von dort auch den Unterschlupf der Crimson Raider, Sanctuary. Desweiteren aktivierte er Wilhelm und den BNK3R von dort. Persönlichkeit Handsome Jack ist ein Narzisst, der seine Interessen selbst über das Wohl des ganzen Planeten stellt. Er will die Kammer öffnen, um das, was im Inneren der Kammer ist, zu kontrollieren. Dabei schreckt er vor nichts zurück, nicht einmal davor seine Tochter Angel als Sirene gefangen als Energiequelle für die Suche nach dem Krieger zu verwenden. Seine Selbstverliebtheit erkennt man am besten in seiner selbstgebauten Stadt, in der massenweise Propaganda von Ihm und über Ihn vorherrscht. Desweiteren hat er dort an jedem öffentlichen Platz eine Statue von sich aufstellen lassen, die Ihr allerdings in einer Nebenquest mit einem Constructor zerstören dürft. Anhand der Nachrichten über das Echogerät des Spielers, die dieser von Handsome Jack empfängt, könnte man desöfteren meinen, einen Psychopathen vor sich zu haben, der es genießt andere Lebewesen zu foltern, auf unterschiedliche Weisen zu töten und Freude daran findet, dies auch der Welt zu verkünden. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel erfährt man, warum seine Persönlichkeit derart grotesk wird: Er beginnt als ein einfacher Programmierer, der zwar bereits den Helden-Komplex besaß, den man manchmal auch in Borderlands the pre sequel bemerkt, jedoch ohne die tyrannenhafte Gleichgültigkeit, die Jack in Borderlands 2 aufweist: Er bleibt sogar auf der angegriffenen Helios zurück, damit die Kammerjäger auf Elpis die Helios retten können. Als Jack jedoch selbst nach Elpis kommt und auf Concordia den Büriff zur Rede stellt, nachdem dieser jeglichen Kontakt vermied, erlaubt er sich Späße und wollte vermeiden, dass Blut vergossen wird. Doch der Büriff versucht Jack in den Rücken zu schießen, woraufhin Jack den Büriff exekutiert, was Jack als "belebend" empfand. Im Verlauf der Geschichte vertraut er Roland, Lilith und Moxxi, die ihm helfen, die Station mit dem Laser zurückzugewinnen. Jedoch manipuliert Moxxi den Laser, was das Auge der Helios zerstört. Jacks Reaktion war zum ersten mal richtig agressiv und er schmiss aus Wut einen großen Gegenstand (womöglich ein Kontrollpult) aus dem Fenster des Kontrollturms. Die Situation macht ihn derart labil, dass er sogar seinen Vorgesetzten zusammenschrie als dieser ihn kritisierte. Sein Verhalten war von diesem Punkt an dem, des Handsome Jack aus Borderlands 2 schon sehr ähnlich. Am Ende der Story (von BTPS) gab Lilith Jack dann auch noch den Rest und entstellte durch einen Schlag auf das Kammer-Artefakt sein Gesicht, welches nun den Abdruck des Artefakts trug. Letztendlich ist Jacks Persönlichkeit auf eine Vielzahl von Faktoren zurückzuführen: sei es das Kindheitstrauma unter seiner Großmutter zu leben, die ihn körperlich gezüchtigt hat, seine Selbstverliebtheit oder die Tatsache, dass er von Freunden wie Verbündeten mehrfach verraten wurde. In seinem Kern neigte Jack immer zu derartigen Exzessen der Gewalt, doch erst seine Erfahrungen und der Verrat anderer haben es so weit kommen lassen. Vermächtnis Handsome Jacks Herrschaft über Pandora ist nach seinem Tod nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, weder auf Pandora noch bei Hyperion auf der Helios. Auf Pandora sind die Folgen der Herrschaft noch immer zu spüren, die sogar die von Atlas überschattet während Jack auf der Helios zu einem Großteil als großer Anführer verehrt und nachgeahmt wird. Jacks Vermächtnis ist zudem die Jack KI, welche von Professor Nakayama entwickelt wurde. In Tales from the Borderlands wurde sie von Rhys zufällig entdeckt, welcher diese anschließend in das Hyperion-Netzwerk einschleuste woraufhin diese Amok läuft und folglich von Rhys mitsamt der Helios zerstört wurde. Dabei kehrt Jack immer wieder in Tales of the Borderlands als Hologramm an Rhys Seite zurück und versucht Rhys stets zu manipulieren, um an sein Ziel zu kommen wieder über die Helios und Hyperion zu beherrschen. Dabei kommt auch wieder seine skrupelose Ader zum Vorschein. Ein weiteres Überbleibsel ist der Handsome Jackpot, eine Riesige Raumstation welche früher als Casino diente. Medien The New Face of Hyperion.jpg Auf zu Omas Haus.jpg MrHandsome.png en:Handsome Jack ru:Красавчик Джек Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Borderlands 2 Kategorie:Bosse(B2) Kategorie:Charaktere